


Stuck in an elevator

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Stucky One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Captain America, Skinny!Steve, Stucky - Freeform, but i hope some people will like it :), but maybe not haha, i keep writing a lot of weird shit so I decided to make this, it's nothing special, not at all, one shots, steve/bucky - Freeform, stucky one shot, you might have seen it on tumblr already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve and Bucky get stuck in an elevator all of a sudden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an elevator

There was a loud, grating noise and the elevator came to a halt with a mighty jerk.

When Steve stumbled, Bucky reached out and seized his arm to keep him from falling straight on his nose.

"What the-"

The blond looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and full of confusion.

"Guess we're stuck here now..."

Steve's face turned pale and he shook his head from side to side, angrily pummeling all of the buttons.

"God, no – please no. This can't be happening."

Bucky pulled him away and pressed a reassuring kiss to his temple.

"Calm down Stevie, we're gonna be alright. Look-"

He reached around Steve and pressed the alarm button.

"They're gonna know we're stuck and get us out real fast."

"We're gonna die here..."

Steve was sniffeling and buried his face at Bucky's shoulder, holding on tight to the back of his jacket.

"Don't be silly, we're not dying here."

He couldn't help but laugh because those words were just so ridiculous, but quickly stopped when Steve shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry..."

"You're being mean again."

"I am not mean! You're overreacting. Why would we die? Do you think they built in that button for fun? You're supposed to press it in moments like this so they can come and help you."

"Shut up jerk."

He snorted, "Punk."

For a moment they just stood there, Bucky's arms still wrapped securely around Steve, but the blond obviously had other plans. He turned his head ever so slightly and breathed a feather light kiss to Bucky's neck, making him jump.

"Steve!"

Steve arched his neck and looked up at him, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What's wrong Buck?"

"We can't do this – here."

"Do what, exactly?"

But he didn't even bother to wait for an answer before he attached his lips to Bucky's neck again, sucking and nibbling at the skin there.

Sometimes it was still difficult for Bucky to handle this side of Steve. Not that he didn't like it or anything – quite frankly, he loved it! - but it was just something he wouldn't have thought Steve capable of.

"You know they – uh – might see us...?"

Steve just hummed, his hands now sneaking under Bucky's shirt and up to his chest.

He tried, Bucky really – really – tried to resist, but God, Steve's lips felt just too damn good. He groaned and grabbed Steve's chin, propping his head up so as to better reach his mouth and kissed him messily. Steve pressed closer, his body now flush against Bucky's and his thin arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him further down.

Bucky was always amazed how perfectly Steve's tiny frame seemed to be fitting into his arms, like they had been molded just for each other and he loved every single moment of it.

Steve broke away from their kiss and looked up at Bucky, panting slightly, but with the most gorgeous smile on his face.

"Thanks. That made me feel a lot better."

Bucky reached up and drew a thumb over Steve's plump bottom lip, smiling when it made the blond shudder.

"You're welcome and I suggest we continue this as soon as we get home?"

Suddenly the elevator came back to life and Steve nodded hastily, re-arranging Bucky's shirt.

"Yes. Oh yes. We will."


End file.
